Fiona
Early Childhood Fiona didn't have the easiest childhood, or the most normal. Abandoned by her mother at the hospital after her birth, her Aunt Athena came to take her to Olympus. After trying to convince her father Ares, to finally man up and take responsibility, she failed and watched as Ares went off to continue being an asshole. Seeing no other option, she began to raise Fiona, training her in the ways of sword and shield, teaching her how to control her anger, and about her heritage. Life seemed to be going great for Fiona, while she wasn't well liked by the other god kids, most of the other gods, goddesses, Athena and Aphrodite tried to make it the best. That was till Fiona's 16th birthday. The other god kids had decided to do a fight pit today and invited Fiona in. Fiona thinking this was her chance to finally make some friends accepted, grabbed her training weapons and put on her leather armor. A fight pit is generally just the kids fighting with training weapons till they get tired, but the kids decided to use their godly abilities against the powerless Fiona. Getting shocked, burned, blinded, deafened, and nearly drowned, Fiona laid on the ground, battered, bruised, but not defeated. Her eyes burst open, turning a brighter shade of red than they originally were. To the uneducated this is Fiona going to berserk mode. The power she got from her father, this uncontrollable anger, blood lust. By the end Fiona was left standing, glaring down at the nearly dead kids that had given her abuse long enough. The scary part was, she was smiling, laughing at their pain, enjoying hearing them beg to stop. This is why her father kept doing what he loved doing, causing meaningless fights to feed on that high that comes out over fighting. Zeus was not pleased to hear this happened and decided it was time for Fiona to join her mother on Earth. While Fiona did not enjoy the fact that the kids were getting away with hurting her again, she understood she went too far. Quickly she learned how to speak English, packed up her sword and shield, leaving behind that part of her life to start a new one. As she stood outside her mother's home, she asked Athena if her father was ever a good man, not getting a response Fiona knew she had to change everyone's view of her. She vowed to never let her anger control her life like that, to want to feel that blood lust. Fiona knew she had a chance to become a hero by going to this super school Athena told her about. One way or another she is going to make sure good comes out of this power she has. Life in Ruby Ridge Fiona had arrived on Earth during the summer months and had time to acclimate to life on Earth. While it was difficult, a lot of doors taken off of hinges, floor boards broken, hand rails crushed, and many more. Her mother and step mom? , (Fiona doesn't know what to call her biological mother's wife). Taught her how to keep her super strength under control, along with learning about the technologies and cultures of Earth. Fiona was taught as much as she could during those three months before school starting.Both feeling confident that she can function without them, they decided that she was ready to enter the this new world. After Episode One After getting paired with Chance, Goobo, Sophia and Deathboy, she has been on many adventures. From figuring out why kids have been going missing due to Monster Mom, going on a mission to stop Golden Arrow but monumentally failed against him. Once in hell Persephone told them their time wasn't done and was to return to the surface world with new friend Carrie. Returning with their new friend they begin to prepare to kill a god created by man. Going to Opal Point, they teamed up with the heroes and villains, killing the new god and having a year time skip. During that time she returned home for a few months, before trying to make a name for herself in Ruby River. With the plot device sword she tried to slay her father in battle only to have her arm ripped off and losing the sword. In the hospital without an arm, her love interest named Geena Irons, visits Fiona in the hospital and gives her a robotic replacement. One day on patrol Fiona hears about a break in from a gang she ran into before, the Kabuki gang, calling on her team mates for backup, it turns into a fight where they stop most of everyone but Kendra the leader, Rabbit Punch, and F1. The next day she goes to Geena and hears her about to leave to go find fellow class mate Bethany, even though Fiona offers help, Geena still goes off to search for Bethany. The following week, Fiona runs into a man interested in what Fiona knows about where Geena is. After getting the answers, he lets Fiona follow him around, getting more answers about where his niece is. Turns out it is Zero Tolerance, Geena's uncle, and the villains captured, and killed Geena. In revenge for the death of his niece, ZT took something from each villain and flips Lapis Harbor into the sea. Afterwards ZT held Fiona saying she had to get his niece back or else he would kill her mother and wife. Going to Villain Island, there was a portal to the underworld and entering it she runs into her Uncle Hades. In exchange for Geena's soul Fiona had to swear allegence to Hades and marry La'ei for an alliance with her mother Nafanua.